


Mirror, Mirror

by saltylikecrait



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Body Image, Dark Side Rey, F/M, Fear, Ficlet, Mirror Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: She doesn't always like what she sees in her reflection.





	Mirror, Mirror

She hadn’t been certain of this when Finn suggested it.

He stood behind her, his muscular front pressed against her back as his hands draped around her, brushing her breasts and the nub between her legs that gave her the best of all physical feelings. Between her legs, she could see where his cock vanished into the depths of her body.

Across from her, she watched as his reflection moved, his lips moving down to suck at the base of her neck, his heavy breathing in her ears.

“You look so good… feel good, wrapped around me,” he whispered to her.

Watching them in the mirrored closet doors might have been the most erotic thing they had come up with yet. 

Her hesitance stemmed from her own experiences with her reflection. Rey never worried about the human standards of beauty on Jakku; how her hair or skin looked didn’t matter much when everyone was just worried about having enough food and water to survive. Some of the spacers that occasionally landed in Niima to buy scrap looked a little too closely at her, one even calling her pretty in a way that sounded more like he was trying to lure her with nice words than good intentions. The Resistance largely looked upon her as their hero, a title that never quite settled well with her. The added attention that her physical appearance gave her made interactions with strangers often unwelcome. Suddenly, she started feeling more self-conscious, worried she was too bony, her hair too tangled, and she began to loathe the feeling the attention gave her.

But with Finn, it was different. She wanted to look nice for him, even though at times she didn’t know what she was supposed to do to “clean up” as some of the Resistance talked about. Then there was the added confusion of Finn acting like she was attractive when covered in oil and grease stains with her hair falling out of its buns.

Maybe it was an ex-stormtrooper thing.

Though it wasn’t Rey’s only issue when Finn suggested the idea of watching themselves using a mirror. The thought of mirrors reminded her of the cave on Ahch-To and the emptiness she felt after she escaped its grasp, connecting her to another memory she’d rather forget.

The vision of herself in dark clothing, eyes looking aged and tired reminded her of her fears. The dark side was always calling to her, even though she knew how to keep its whispers muted and the light on her side.

She peeled the clothes away in the image, leaving her as bare as her body was in reality, though her eyes still looked hollow and sunken. Both Reys lay before the world naked and as vulnerable as the other, though her darker self looked far more sickly and ghost-like.

But behind her, Finn anchored her to reality, his breathing speeding up as he drew closer to his climax. She knew he was close by the way his thrusts grew frantic, and by how he gripped one hand around her waist like she was his own grounding force.

Glancing in the mirror again, Finn’s face buried in the crook of her neck, looking on edge brought her to her own. She did this to him and no one else and the thought almost made her purr. 

Her muscles contracted around him before she sighed deeply. It seemed to trigger Finn’s release and he pulled her to him somehow closer. He twitched inside her before she felt something warm and wet drip down her inner lips.

She gently pulled away to turn to face him and the sleepy grin he gave her, her earlier imaginings temporarily forgotten.


End file.
